Dari Ayah
by Kita Imaidegawa
Summary: Aku tidak mau melepasnya. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya lagi. Aku tidak mau jauh darinya lagi. -Oneshot-


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

OOC!

Cerita sepenuhnya ngarang dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan Konoha

Mungkin gaje. hmmmm. hehehe.

* * *

**Dari Ayah**

Semuanya sibuk masing-masing. Semuanya terbenam dalam dunia masing-masing. Semuanya tidak saling menghiraukan. Padahal kami di sini untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Namun sepertinya tugas itu terlupakan begitu saja setelah komputer yang kami gunakan untuk mengerjakannya mati karena listrik tiba-tiba padam.

Aku tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Aku merasa seorang diri padahal ada dua orang lain di sekitarku. Tapi mereka seolah-olah tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Yaa, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya sendiri. Perhatian mereka tersita oleh sebuah benda di tangan masing-masing.

Benda itulah yang membuat banyak orang, termasuk mereka, menjadi individualistis. Berkomunikasi secara langsung sepertinya bukan hal penting lagi. Hampir semua hal bisa dilakukan dengan benda itu. Mereka terlena dengan berbagai fungsi benda itu. Mengirim pesan, menelepon, memotret, mendengarkan musik, sampai berselancar di dunia maya. Ya, benda itu adalah telepon seluler alias _handphone_.

Aku tidak suka jika teman-temanku sudah memainkan ponsel mereka dan perhatian mereka hanya tertuju pada benda itu. Aku hanya bisa memandang mereka atau berpura-pura membaca buku, seperti sekarang. Bisa kau tebak mengapa aku hanya bisa berbuat seperti itu? benar, aku tidak mempunyai ponsel.

Aneh bukan, seorang anak kelas sepuluh SMA tidak mempunyai ponsel? Jangankan anak SMA, anak SD saja sudah memiliki ponsel. Ponsel sepertinya sudah memiliki status sepenting makanan. Ada yang kurang jika tidak menggunakan ponsel sehari saja. Sejujurnya aku pun ingin memiliki sebuah ponsel tapi, apa daya, ayahku mengatakan bahwa beliau tidak mempunyai uang untuk membelikannya.

Aku sudah berkali-kali memintanya dan selalu diiming-imingi janji manis bahwa Ayah akan membelikannya setelah mendapat gaji. Tapi entah sudah berapa kali Ayah mendapat gaji sedangkan aku belum juga dibelikannya ponsel. Aku sudah bosan dengan janjinya! Jika Ayah memang berniat membelikanku, pasti ia menyisihkan sedikit gajinya untuk ditabung agar bisa membelikanku ponsel. Permintaanku tidak muluk-muluk. Aku tidak meminta ponsel sekelas _Blackberry_ atau ponsel lain yang berharga mahal. Aku mau saja memakai ponsel semacan _Esia_ asalkan bisa berhubungan dengan teman-temanku ketika tidak sedang bersama mereka. Aku satu-satunya siswa di kelas yang tidak masuk daftar jaringan komunikasi sehingga sering tertinggal informasi tentang tugas atau hal-hal lain yang menyangkut sekolah.

Huh, aku sungguh jengkel. Ditambah lagi oleh teman-temanku yang sepertinya tidak memedulikan diriku. Seenaknya bergaya dengan ponsel _mentereng _mereka di hadapanku. Aku tidak tahu mereka berniat pamer atau tidak tapi . . . kuakui aku iri.

"Hei, ayo donk, kerjain lagi tugasnya!" seruku agak jengkel karena mereka masih saja sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing.

"Mau ngerjain gimana, komputernya aja mati," kata Ino si tuan rumah, memandangku sekilas lalu kembali beralih kepada ponselnya.

"Buat rangkanya dulu."

"Males, ah, mending langsung diketik."

""Iya, jadi, ga usah kerja dua kali," sahut Temari tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

"Tapi kan kalau komputernya nyala jadi bisa kerja lebih cepat." Aku berusaha meyakinkan mereka.

"Ga juga ah. Buang-buang waktu dan tenaga."

Kekesalanku memuncak. Mereka sepertinya tidak peduli dengan tugas ini. Aku paling tidak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Tidak ada gunanya aku berada di sini kalau tidak melakukan apa pun, hanya membuang-buang waktu.

"Ya udahlah, kalau gitu, gue pulang aja."

Aku beranjak dan menyandangkan tas ke bahu. Tidak ada yang mencegahku maka, tanpa kata lagi, aku meninggalkan kamar Ino dan pergi dari rumahnya. Aku heran apa maunya mereka.

Perjalanan dari rumah Ino menuju rumahku memakan banyak waktu. Macet. Itulah penyebabnya. Ditambah lagi jarak rumah Ino dan rumahku yang cukup jauh. Alhasil, aku pun tiba di rumah ketika matahari sudah tenggelam. Melelahkan, apalagi aku tidak mendapat tempat duduk selama di bis. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya sudah kaku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat merebahkan diri di tempat tidurku yang . . . tidak bisa dibilang nyaman.

Ketika tiba di rumah, Ayah sedang duduk di teras ditemani segelas kopi yang hanya tersisa setengahnya. Aku tahu ia sedang menungguku karena pulang terlambat.

"Dari mana kamu, Sakura?" tanyanya sebagai pengganti ucapan selamat datang.

"Dari rumah teman, buat tugas," jawabku sambil lalu.

"Sama siapa? Di rumah siapa?"

"Sama Temari. Di rumah Ino."

"Lain kali, kalau mau pulang terlambat, bilang dulu. Ayah khawatir kalau kamu belum pulang sampai selarut ini. Jangan buat Ayah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ayah takut kamu kenapa-kenapa," ceramah Ayah dari ambang pintu.

"Bilang pake apa? Pulang dulu? Di dekat sekolah kan gak ada telepon umum."

"Kan bisa pinjam telepon sekolah atau pinjam _handphone_ teman. Jangan membuat Ayah khawatir!"

Huh, Ayah cerewet sekali. Mana mau aku meminjam telepon sekolah dan pastinya teman-temanku tidak rela pulsanya terbuang banyak untuk menelepon ke rumah.

"Aku gak mau pinjam telepon sekolah. Malu, Yah. Teman-temanku gak akan mau pulsanya habis dipakai olehku nelpon ke rumah."

Skak mat. Ayah tidak bisa menyanggah. Yang kukatakan tadi memang berdasarkan kenyataan tak menyenangkan dari seorang anak SMA yang tak memiliki ponsel. Dan di saat seperti inilah aku kembali meminta benda itu.

"Makanya, Yah, belikan aku _handphone_."

"Ayah kan sudah bilang nanti kalau Ayah sudah terima gaji."

"Dari dulu Ayah bilang begitu tapi sampai sekarang belum juga membelikan aku _handphone_."

"Gaji Ayah sebelumnya sudah terpakai untuk keperluan lain. Terlalu banyak yang lebih dibutuhkan."

"Tapi kan ada yang harganya murah. Yang bekas juga bukan masalah."

"Tetap saja Ayah belum punya uang. Kalau sudah ada uangnya, pasti Ayah belikan!"

Aku tidak suka pembicaraan seperti ini. Aku mulai kesal. Ditambah lagi rasa lelahku yang belum juga hilang. Emosiku sudah mulai menjalari tubuhku.

"Ayah kan bisa ngumpulin uang buat beliin. Nabung sedikit-sedikit kalau memang niat _ngebeliin _aku _handphone_."

"Mana ada orangtua yang gak mau membelikan anaknya _handphone_. Kalau Ayah punya uang lebih pasti Ayah belikan. Kamu tahu sejak Ayah di-PHK Ayah belum mendapat pekerjaan yang layak lagi, hanya menjadi tukang kebun. Kamu harus sabar!"

Kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan Ayah dengan nada tinggi. Mungkin karena pengaruh rasa lelahku, tanpa bisa kukendalikan, nada bicara pun ikut naik bahkan melebihi nada bicara Ayah barusan.

"Sabar, sabar, sampai kapan harus sabar!? Ayah cuma bisa janji, janji, dan janji tapi mana kenyataannya!?"

Ekspresi Ayah seketika berubah terkejut dan . . . terluka karena aku berani membentaknya.

Aku sendiri bahkan terkejut dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku dengan nada tinggi itu. Aku berlalu meninggalkan Ayah dan masuk ke kamarku. Aku tidak mau amarahku membesar. Lebih baik aku menghindari Ayah. Aku menutup pintu kamar dengan menggebrakannya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanku, dan kekecewaanku terhadap diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Ayah memanggil-manggilku dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar dengan kasar. Aku tidak mau memedulikannya. Biarkan saja sampai beliau lelah.

Sebagian dari diriku menyesali emosiku yang tiba-tiba tidak terkendali itu. Namun, sebagian lagi, menolak berhenti meluap-luapkan emosi – dan sebagian diriku yang inilah yang menang mengendalikan jiwaku sepenuhnya.

Tidak bisakah ia membiarkanku melepas lelah dengan tidak bertanya macam-macam ketika aku pulang? Tidak tahukah ia bahwa aku lelah? Ia memang tidak mengerti aku! Sesekali ada saatnya aku tidak mau mendengar pertanyaan dan pernyataan bertubi-tubinya. Toh, aku pun tidak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk di luar sana dan aku bisa menjaga diriuku sendiri. Ataukah ia tidak memercaiku?

Aku tidak sadar aku tertidur dengan masih memakai seragam lengkap. Tubuhku sakit karena posisi tidurku tidak benar. Perutku sudah keroncongan dan badanku sudah lengket, harus disiram air. Mau tak mau aku pun keluar kamar.

Ketika akan pergi ke kamar mandi, aku melihat Ayah sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Beliau hanya diam.

"Sakura," panggilnya begitu menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku tidak mengacuhkannya, pura-pura tidak mendengar. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku tahu ia juga kesal terhadapku.

Ketika aku selesai mandi, Ayah sudah tidak ada di ruang tamu. Aku melongok ke kamarnya tapi tidak ada juga. Ia pasti pergi entah ke mana. Biarlah. Aku bisa menenangkan diri. Selagi Ayah pergi, sebaiknya aku makan lalu kembali ke kamar.

Sayangnya, sebelum aku selesai makan, Ayah sudah kembali. Aku tidak menoleh sedikit pun tetapi Ayah menghampiriku. Huh, tidak bisakah ia tidak mengangguku di saat makan?

"Sakura." Ayah memulai pembicaraan. "Ayah sudah memikirkannya. Ayah sudah terlalu sering berjanji tapi belum pernah menepatinya."

Namun tak disangka tak diduga, tanpa kata lagi, Ayah menyodorkan sebuah kotak kepadaku. Kardus ponsel! Aku pun memalingkan wajah ke arahnya sambil menerima kardus itu. Ekspresinya tidak bisa kutebak. Kubuka kardus itu dan, benar saja, sebuah ponsel mungil ada di dalamnya! Memang hanya ponsel sederhana tanpa kamera, tanpa mp3, bahkan tanpa layar berwarna, tapi aku puas.

"Buatku?" tanyaku, hanya untuk memastikan.

Ayah mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Makasih, Yah!" seruku. Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat ponsel itu.

Akhirnya aku memiliki sebuah ponsel!

Hari itu sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang lebih baik daripada kemarin, dengan ponselku dan meredanya pertengkaran aku dan Ayah. Aku mengawali pagi itu dengan semangat. Bahkan aku bangun lebih pagi dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Ayah.

Namun berbeda denganku, Ayah sepertinya kurang senang. Seperti ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Perilakunya sangat aneh, seperti menutup-nutupi sesuatu. Aku mencoba untuk bertanya.

Tapi sebelum sempat aku bertanya, pintu rumah kami diketuk. Aku segera membukanya. Tampaklah dua orang yang tidak pernah kubayangkan akan kulihat di pintu rumah kami: polisi.

"Apakah benar ini kediaman Bapak Haruno?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Haruno? Itu adalah keluargaku. Ada urusan apa mereka dengan Ayah?

"Benar," jawabku dengan takut.

Karena rumah kami kecil, Ayah pasti sudah mendengar percakapan singkatku dengan polisi itu. Tanpa perlu kupanggilkan, Ayah sudah muncul.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ayah, juga takut.

"Anda Bapak Haruno? Saudara ditangkap atas dugaan pencurian di rumah Keluarga Uchiha."

Pencurian di rumah Keluarga Uchiha? Itu kan tempat Ayah bekerja. Sebagai tukang kebun. Tapi pasti ada kesalahan. Tidak mungkin Ayah mencuri!

"Ditangkap? Pencurian? Apa maksudnya, Yah?" Aku bingung. Aku panik.

Tapi Ayah sama sekali tidak melawan. Ia menuruti kemauan para polisi itu. Ia digiring masuk ke dalam mobil polisi. Lalu mobil itu melaju pergi. Aku hanya tertegun melihatnya, tidak bisa berbuat apa pun.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tidak mungkin Ayah mencuri. Mungkin itu hanya tuduhan yang dibuat-buat. Ayah adalah orang yang paling menjauhi diri dari perbuatan yang dilarang. Pasti Ayah tidak melawan karena tidak mau ada perselisihan di rumah kami. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Ayah mencuri! Aku tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini.

Kakiku rasanya tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhku. Aku merosot di ambang pintu. Air mataku meluncur melewati kedua pipiku. Hariku hancur seketika.

Aku hanya bisa terisak di ranjang. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuat aku _schoked_.

Perilaku aneh Ayah. Polisi. Kepasrahan Ayah digiring para polisi. Semuanya mengindikasikan Ayah memang bersalah walaupun sulit bagiku untuk menerimanya. Tapi untuk apa Ayah mencuri? Aku tidak mau mempunyai Ayah pencuri. Apa kata semua orang jika mereka tahu aku adalah anak seorang pencuri? Bagaimana nasibku setelah ditinggal Ayah? Setelah Ibu meninggal, lalu Ayah dipenjara. Aku tidak mau hidup sendiri. Tidakkah ia memikirkan semua itu sebelum mencuri?

Telepon berdering. Kupaksakan diriku untuk bangkit. Tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol ponselku yang sejak tadi ada di sampingku hingga terjatuh dan seketika itulah aku mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan pertamaku.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Sakura. Ini Ayah." Terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku di seberang sana.

"Ya, kenapa?" Sulit bagiku untuk mengeluarkan tiap kata yang kuucapkan.

"Nak, Ayah cuma mau minta maaf," kata Ayah dengan suara berat. "Kalau Ayah punya uang, Ayah tidak akan melakukannya. Kamu tahu Ayah hanya seorang sarjana gagal yang hanya bisa menjadi tukang kebun yang gajinya tidak seberapa. Gaji Ayah hanya cukup untuk kebutuhan pokok kita. Ayah gelap mata. Ayah tidak bermaksud mencuri tapi kesempatan itu datang. Semula Ayah bermaksud meminjam uang dari Keluarga Uchiha tapi waktu Ayah ke sana, rumah itu kosong. Ayah bingung. Kamu anak baik, Sakura, tapi Ayah tahu kesabaran seseorang bisa luntur jika terlalu sering diberi harapan kosong, seperti yang Ayah lakukan terhadapmu. Ayah tidak mau membuatmu marah lagi. Ayah tidak mau melihat wajah kecewamu. Ayah hanya ingin membahagiakan putrid Ayah satu-satunya. Tanpa sadar, Ayah memutari rumahnya dan . . . pintu belakang rumah itu tidak dikunci."

Air mata semakin deras membasahi pipiku. Aku tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Jadi benar ini semua karenaku. Aku yang menyebabkan Ayah seperti itu. Semua masalah bersumber dariku.

Jika bisa, aku bersedia menggantikan Ayah untuk ditahan. Bagiku Ayah tidak bersalah. Akulah yang terus mendesak Ayah.

"Nak, maafkan Ayah."

Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, Ayah. Aku yang sudah memaksa Ayah membelikanku ponsel. Aku sudah membentak Ayah. Aku yang tidak mengerti keadaan Ayah padahal seharusnya aku bisa berpikir lebih dewasa dan tidak memaksakan kehendak. Akulah yang telah mengecewakan Ayah. Aku yang tidak bisa menjadi putri kebanggaan Ayah, yang justru membuat Ayah dalam masalah besar. Aku tidak sebaik yang Ayah katakan.

Maafkan aku, Ayah.

Pernyataan maafku tidak pernah didengar oleh Ayah. Aku tidak sanggup mengucapkannya. Dan lagipula Ayah langsung menutup teleponnya setelah mengatakan kata yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan olehnya itu.

Aku merosot di samping meja telepon. Kubiarkan gagang telepon menggantung di atas lantai. Tidak ada gunanya penyesalan, toh semua sudah terjadi. Semua tidak akan berubah hanya dengan penyesalan.

Ya, _semua tidak akan berubah hanya dengan penyesalan_. Pikiran itu tiba-tiba terbersit di benakku. Aku bangkit berdiri. Aku _harus _ melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi anak pembuat masalah. Semua berawal dariku dan akulah yang harus menyelesaikannya!

Aku bergegas ke kamarku. Kuambil ponsel itu dari lantai, ponsel yang sebenarnya bukan milikku. Kumasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam kardusnya dan bergegas meninggalkan rumah.

Aku berjalan secepat yang aku bisa ke rumah Keluarga Uchiha. Kuharap beliau masih berada di rumah.

Ketika tiba di rumahnya, kulihat sebuah mobil sudah akan keluar garasi. Aku pun berlari. Kuhampiri mobil itu.

"Tuan Uchiha?" panggilku.

Fugaku Uchiha menoleh dan keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Tuan, saya mohon cabut tuntutan kepada Ayah saya. Ayah saya tidak bersalah. Ini semua karena saya." Aku memohon-mohon kepadanya.

"Tapi Ayah kamu jelas mencuri di rumah saya, bahkan ada saksinya."

"Ayah saya mencuri untuk membeli ini." Kusodorkan kardus ponsel itu kepada kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. "Ayah tidak akan mencuri jika saya tidak memaksanya, tidak membentaknya, untuk membelikan saya ponsel. Ayah hanya bermaksud meminjam uang dari Keluarga Uchiha tapi kemarin Keluarga Uchiha sedang tidak ada di rumah. Ayah melakukannya tanpa kesadarannya sendiri. Beliau sedang kalut karena saya marah dengannya. Jadi semua ini salah saya. Kalau memang ada yang harus menerima hukuman, sayalah orangnya.

"Saya akan menjual ponsel ini dan mengembalikan uangnya kepada Tuan. Setelah itu, tolong bebaskan Ayah saya. Ponsel ini sama sekali tidak ada artinya dibandingkan dengannya."

Aku sudah siap menerima luapan emosi darinya. Tak kusangka, Fugaku Uchiha tersenyum. "Kamu anak baik, mau mengakui kesalahan bahkan menerima hukumannya. Baiklah, saya akan membebaskan ayahmu. Sekarang pulanglah. Dan bawa ponsel itu. Anggap itu hadiah dari saya karena keberanian dan kejujuranmu."

"Tidak apa, saya akan mengembalikan ponsel ini."

"Tidak perlu, penyesalanmu sudah cukup untuk membayar semua. Mungkin ini pun salah orang-orang seperti kami, tidak pernah memerhatikan kesejahteraan orang lain."

Aku tersenyum. Aku belum pernah merasa sebahagia dan selega ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan." Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

Aku menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. Aku khawatir Fugaku Uchiha tidak jadi atau tidak bisa mencabut tuduhannya. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Aku duduk dengan gelisah di ruang tamu. Berganti posisi tiap beberapa menit.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Pintu rumahku diketuk. Aku melompat bangun dan membukanya. Dan . . .

Kupeluk erat orang diambang pintu itu. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukannya. Aku tidak mau melepasnya. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya lagi. Aku tidak mau jauh darinya lagi. Aku tidak mau menuntut apa pun lagi darinya. Aku tidak akan mendesaknya lagi. Aku tidak akan marah kepadanya lagi. Tidak

_As my soul slides down to die. _  
_How could I lose him? _  
_What did I try? _  
_Bit by bit, I've realized _  
_That he was here with me; _  
_I looked into my father's eyes. _  
_My father's eyes. _  
_I looked into my father's eyes. _  
_My father's eyes._

_(My Father's Eyes - Eric Clapton)_


End file.
